


Finally Happy

by xfmoon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, You've never heard of Lucy and Wyatt, bonnie and clyde - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: Wyatt introspective tag to 2x05 The Kennedy Curse. Don't be fooled though, nobody is happy here.





	Finally Happy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Be warned, the title is so misleading, no happy fic here. The content is quite the opposite of happy, actually rather sad if you ask me.  
>  **Spoilers:** for everything up to and including 2x05 The Kennedy Curse.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I can say with great finality that I don't own the rights to Timeless.

 

"You deserve to finally be happy Wyatt." The sad look on her face only helped to stress the underlining implications of that statement. That he hadn't been happy before. That he hadn't been happy in the brief time that he had been with her.

Her use of the word 'finally' cementing the fact that he'd been nothing but miserable without his wife. And that was far from true. He had been miserable yes, but that had improved considerably after he'd taken this assignment. Lucy, Rufus, Jiya, agent Christopher and even Connor Mason had changed all that, especially Lucy, and the fact that she didn't even know that made him sad.

How could she think so little about herself? She was one of the main reasons he had been happy. But he couldn't tell her that, not now. It seemed wrong somehow, now that he had Jessica back, like it wasn't his place to reassure her anymore.

She knew she had saved him, he had told her as much. But being saved and being happy weren't exactly interchangeable. And maybe he hadn't managed to get that point across to her, that she had made him very happy, if only for what felt like a minute. He had absolutely no regrets about their time together, it was fully justified given their time travelling, and taking the status of who was alive in their timeline into consideration, and he didn't want her to feel bad about their actions either.

So, after he told her that he had no regrets, and she thankfully told him she didn't either, he did the only thing he could think of to try and lessen her pain a little. He called her 'baby doll' like he'd done during their 1934 mission to Arkansas when they'd met Bonnie and Clyde, and also after they got back. She replied like she had done then, calling him 'sweetheart' with a southern drawl. It had been such a defining moment for him. This was when he'd realized he could feel again, when she had made him come alive. Unfortunately, it might have had the opposite effect now, at least for him. There was a pang in his chest, a longing for something he couldn't have. He still managed to smile at her, and she in return forced a smile back at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Then they both turned and walked away.

After all that she had been through she deserved to be happy just as much as he did, maybe even more. For a minute during their Hollywood trip he had seen her happy and carefree, it had been nice. He paused before going into the bathroom and looked back at her. Lucy deserved the world he just wasn't the one that could give it to her anymore. He wished he at least could find a way to get her her sister back, that might not make up for everything else that had happened, but it would probably bring her some form of peace.

Through all this craziness that was their life his only regret was hurting her.

That and he wasn't really sure that "finally being happy" should feel like this.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** There were a lot of sad, heartbreaking moments in this epi. But I can't be the only one that thought that the word 'finally' was one of the saddest words. Lucy has so little self-esteem, at least in regards to her love life. She doesn't know how deeply loved she is.   
>  I feel like it is highly unlikely that she's going to get Amy back at this point, but here's to hoping.


End file.
